


All The World's A Stage

by Badfaith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfaith/pseuds/Badfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is worried a bedroom experiment might jeopordize his quadrant with Karkat. In reality, it brings them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The World's A Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/gifts).



> First of all, I'm sorry this is so long. It clocked it at like ten pages single-spaced. 
> 
> Why am I like this?

Like most trolls his age, the Chief Engineeraider had his fair share of experience with romantic liaisons. However, it had been a long time indeed since he had _preened_ for one. It was all he could do to remind himself that he was due for a hair cut anyway. Any connection with his current plans were entirely _incidental_.

  
  


The chair in which he sat had been adjusted to maximum in order to give the gigantic troll the proper posture as he sat. He didn't make conversation with his groomer as he watched slivers of jet black hair flutter to the floor near the toes of his boots. In fact, he hardly noticed the private's presence behind him, he only heard the scissors clicking and felt the tiniest bit lighter every time.

 

It was a trim, like many many others he had gotten. Equius had no intention of shearing the traditional mane he had been nurturing since wrigglerhood. He would merely eliminate split ends and allow it to continue it's healthy descent down his shoulders. He could have kept it down but usually he preferred a tight braid, which in his own mind recalled the tail of a cavalry charger. It was also less likely to get in the way of his work. He wasn't about to tell the lowblood to braid it, though. There was no way he'd possibly get it right. He would have to do it himself at some later point, when he had an hour or two to himself.

 

 

Tonight would likely be a hair-down sort of event, in any case.

 

 

After a brief inspection in the mirror, Equius decided he was quite happy with the way it had turned out. He didn't have to ask for a towel for his damp face, it was in front of him before he could think to need it, which was how service should be. Tipping wasn't allowed, but he could spare an invitation to some dreaded future public gathering or at least a warm word to a supervising officer. That was how these things worked. He politely inclined his head, before brushing himself off and beginning his journey towards the next item on his schedule.

 

 

He kept his pace brisk. A sea of multi-colored personnel parted to get out of his way as he passed. The hallways of the ship were wide enough to accommodate the congestion and then some, with a healthy, unfaltering row of pink and green lights that mimicked far-away Alternia's moons. Organic circuitry (circulatory) pulsed around them at every corner, as though they were all amoebas in the body of a floating leviathan. Such a comparison made much more sense than any comparison to human vessels. Equius had stepped on a human vessel only once, and he had never felt so simultaneously inspired and confused.

 

 

On a typical night, Equius oversaw projects being worked on by smaller contingents of engineers and scientists and otherwise spent the rest of his time in the labs experimenting with endeavors to benefit the fleet as a whole. Several successes had earned him the right to take the time he needed, as long as he did his rounds and kept an eye on his staff. On this particular night, the knowledge of what would follow in the next few hours knocked around in the back of his mind like a storage container in the back seat of a scuttlebug, distracting him thoroughly.

 

He would rather put in his 100% STRONG effort, but when he did need to run on autopilot, he found it easy enough. Perhaps a little too easy. As much as the ship impressed him he was beginning to see less and less need for his skillset. It was the third time he had been assigned here. Lieutenant Commander Zahhak. Chief Engineeraider, Zahhak. It would not be long before he left the “Zahhak” behind entirely, just as he had left “Equius” behind, for all except those who knew him best. There was a little bit of guilt in the equation. His primary goal should have been to service the Empire wherever it needed him the most, and instead he was plagued by ego and the antics of one Karkat Vantas.

 

 

It was getting early into his night when Equius' distractions coalesced to a point where he had no choice but to pursue them. Relenting, he touched one of the ship's soft, yielding walls, feeling the muffled thrum of an animal heartbeat. After waiting impatiently for a long moment, he realized the sensors for the comm still weren't reaching through his gloves. Stifling anger, he flicked one of them off his wrist, touching again, much more gently than before.

 

 

A line of bio-luminescent lights responded to the chemicals in his hand, and the projected image of a husktop screen appeared, a transparent square of light showing through the wallskin. It flashed the imperial symbol briefly as it came up. When he saw the symbol he felt a little squirm of either guilt or nervousness, which was frankly ridiculous. Anyone on board, even the lowest of the low, had the clearance to simply ask where something was. It wasn't as if he were breaking any rules.

 

 

He didn't have to explain himself.

 

 

“Confirm your request” said the disembodied voice. It had no inflection, but to Equius it sounded judgy.

 

 

“Confirm your request” it repeated. Equius realized he had been standing there too long in silence.

 

 

How embarrassing.

 

 

“You will locate Karkat Vantas” he said, articulating every word clearly.

 

 

The grub informed him that Karkat was currently in one of the research laboratories, which rankled the Commander further. Albeit stunted, he was a grown troll and he had his own husktop didn't he? Why did he need to use one in the lab? Threshecutioners and their trainees were hardly known for being academic. He could not really fathom what Karkat could be doing there so close to the time of their ...meeting.

 

 

Equius felt his barrel chest expand as he allowed air to hiss through his teeth and clear the poison in his brain. It had been a long time since he had broken anything, but it still helped with other things.

 

 

He was simply working himself into a tizzy for no reason. Normally Equius found himself requesting extra work, but this time he left his duties as soon as possible, giving himself nearly a full two hour window to use at his own luxury. He had to account for the first of what would likely be several preparatory ablutions. Blessedly, no one spoke to him when he made a beeline for solitude and safety.

 

 

His quarters were really more like a small unit in a communal hivestem, with two separate connected rooms, including his own chamber. This was what his rank afforded him, and since they had first started seeing each-other, the mutant had been taking advantage of it shamelessly and often. Equius had no idea where he was preparing tonight since he wasn't going to be here. Perhaps with a friend or a moirail? Or... it was very likely that Karkat had the gall to walk in still filthy from training, despite the blueblood going through all this effort...

 

 

He made sure to troll Nepeta an update before stripping his slightly damp uniform and stepping into the hot stream. She always took a long time to reply to his messages lately but he was more understanding these days. He would not want an ill placed Trollian notification compromising her on some covert mission. As long as she got back to him eventually he would survive well enough....however with his pusher working double time as it was and his pan overflowing with all the things that could go wrong, he did miss the days when he could easily summon her with a simple command. Well....a relatively simple command. Keeping her on-message was just as difficult as ever.

 

 

In his anxiety, he scrubbed every inch of his body he could find, even under his long, polished claws. He scrubbed still other places that he hardly ever even though about, imagining Karkat's obscene red eyes scanning up and down his body, looking for something to critique, something to use against him. His hair was an another matter entirely and seemed to take even longer. He pulled his fingers through it carefully, trying to shake loose anything left behind from his trim, massaging the impurities out of his scalp as best he could. Despite how much more control he had, he took it a little too far as bruised the top of his head.

 

 

The first shower was for real scrubbing, the second and third were merely maintenance rinses to cope with his sweat. He wouldn't bother dressing until the last second so time and tide found him roaming his block buck-rump nude. Thinking about Karkat's eyes on him, and his unbelievably lewd and caustic comments had already made his sheathe begin to ache, and he could feel his bulge twitching to life under the thin layer of skin. He didn't mind it, but he didn't do anything to encourage it just yet. One thing the pair would not lack was desire, even if their exact quadrant status remained ambiguous and confusing.

 

 

It wasn't exactly the content of their meeting that Equius had confided in Nepeta about. He was more concerned that this experiment would put them over the edge, and he may lose one quadrant in favor of another.

 

 

If only he were sure things would go according to plan.

 

 

When he finally finished the regimen, he realized he had spent far too much time this way and he had not even begun preparation on the block itself. With 30 minutes left and counting down, he scrambled like a wiggler with a lusus at the door, shoveling clothes off the floor and into the receptacle, sweeping parts off his desk and shoving them into drawers when they didn't fit all the way...And through it all, he could hear (and see through his goggles) Nepeta messaging him back with no time or peace of mind to actually pause and read what she was saying.

 

 

He only had just glanced at the green text on the notifications before he quickly switched his comm to ignore and hurriedly put his uniform back on, this time sans undergarments. It was perhaps the sloppiest wardrobe change he'd done since he'd left Atlernia, and it would not have passed even a cursory inspection by Karkat's sergeant.

 

 

He hurried into the appropriate position, lying flat on his back, with his arms stretched out above him as promised, and his sweaty palms firmly together in a nearly universal gesture of submission. He watched the clock change numbers on his comm, digging the tips of his own claws into his skin. Waiting....waiting.....

 

 

His ear perked. He heard footsteps. Familiar footsteps.

 

 

Karkat entered the room like a small explosion, yanking the door open, stomping in and carelessly dumping all his things on the floor (as far as Equius could tell from what he heard. He couldn't really see the floor from this position.) What he could see was that his matesprit had indeed come to him directly from some sort of drill, and had the dirty uniform on to prove it, as well as his sickle hanging at his belt. He could've easily put it back in his sylladex, but he always had to do things the dramatic way. His earlier suspicions had been confirmed: Karkat didn't look like he had so much as brushed his hair. Equius immediately felt indignant. In fact, the feeling he got when he saw Karkat look down at him, so haughty and arrogant was disconcertingly close to something he should have expected to feel towards a black interest. But either way, it made every muscle in his body tense, and the heat in his abdomen swell, into a vile parasite, making itself at home in his innards.

 

 

“You really are the biggest idiot I've ever stuck a bulge in” he spat, by way of greeting, which was harsh even for him. Usually he would at least say hello first or give him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't cross the room yet, but appraised Equius, not seeming all that impressed with what he saw. The way his eyes burned out his sockets when he was making a speech was really rather compelling. As much as Equius would've been loathe to admit such a thing, he loved being at the center of that attention, that passion. Even if it wasn't positive.

 

 

“Okay. What is all this shit on the floor” he continued, not seeming to recognize the inherent irony in his statement. He still sounded a little stiff as he felt his way through the act, but Equius didn't expect it to be perfect on the first try. “You'll spend all damn night agonizing over every insignificant little fucking detail of your job and then when I specifically tell you, when I specifically give you instructions to do something, you neglect the hell out of it and only do a rush-job. Even when it's as simple as “clean this disgusting horse-apocalypse you call a block”.

 

 

Equius knew exactly what he would've replied with. Perhaps a dig about how truly minuscule the mutant was on the chain of command, for all his bluster and dedication and how he couldn't possibly understand....blah blah blah.....but he had been given prior orders not to speak unless specifically referred to. And he did want to prove that he could keep up his end of this experiment. Even under duress.

 

 

Hopefully a _lot_ of duress.

 

 

Karkat sighed, worrying his lip with his protruding, blunt overbite. He stretched, and Equius could hear the loud crack of his joints shifting even from the platform. “Alright. Since you insist on being a sweaty maelstrom of loathsome incompetence once again, it looks like we'll just have to jump right into it”.

 

 

Equius tensed as he saw and felt Karkat approach and things transitioned from “watch the show” to “interact with the show”. The blueblood's shoulders were hunched, his huge arms quavered, frozen in the pose he'd locked them in by sheer, shivery force of will. He was already starting to feel sweaty in his clothes. Now he could see Karkat's face above him, his lips curled into a sneer.

 

 

“What are you so scared of, big guy”? He was reaching for something. Something out of his sylladex. His sickle? No, that was at his belt. The thought thrilled him, but he was confused when he didn't feel the curve of the blade. Instead he felt something flat and smooth, but much lighter against his cheek. It slid slowly up the angular line of his jaw, and his eyes followed it. It was a leather strap, the kind used specifically for corporal punishment. _Oh._ Where did he get one of those? Was this yet another contraband market among the lower ranking officers ? The thought was so ridiculous it was almost funny, but the way Karkat was looking at him was _not_ a joke.

 

 

In addition to the wetness of his sweat, Equius was suddenly more aware his bulge, which was in the process of engorging and creating other various problems for him as it brushed stubbornly against the front of his pants. He breathed through clenched teeth. The strap patted him softly on the cheek in a teasing manner.

 

 

Karkat looked appropriately vicious, leaning in close. Every word wasn't so much spoken as snarled. He had an easy fountain of directionless anger, coiling within him, lashing out at Equius so readily.

 

 

“This? Well you should be. I'm gonna punish you with it. And it's gonna hurt. Because I'm beginning think that's the only way I can get any information through that slow, sinewy pan of yours. By beating it into you”.

 

 

Equius felt almost delirious, as if he were floating away from his body. Why...why had he ever been worried? Things weren't just going well. They were going gosh darn _phenomenally_.

 

 

 

Karkat laughed at him, drawing the strap away for a moment and hooking himself over the side of the platform. Equius felt his chest brush him, and his arms flinched. Even now he wanted to hold Karkat and be held, almost more than he wanted this scene to continue. But Karkat only hovered, didn't settle as he usually would. He took the time away to kiss Equius. His mouth was so hot, the blueblood always felt like he was slipping into a hot bath when they kissed. He lurched towards him, longing for more of that heat. Karkat's lips were scratchy from being bitten, his skin was dry and calloused. His body was small and wiry, but undeniably strong. Everything about him was so much less sturdy, so much _faster._ He always, always pulled away too soon.

 

 

Karkat must have read his face, seen how entranced he was, how he couldn't tear his eyes away. His next comments were still derogatory, but sounded much more fond. His blunt, rough fingers traced his lips now.

 

 

“You can't get enough of this can you? I bet you wish the hemospectrum flipped, so you could be here all the time, spread out on this platform... just waiting for me to come in and fuck around with you. Whenever I had time. When I wasn't attending to a thousand things more important than you, that is”. The last comment sounded so bitter, Equius couldn't help but flinch. Well, it did add a note of realism.

 

 

He trailed off slightly. His fingers dragged so slowly on what little skin his uniform revealed, and Equius found that even that little bit of sensory input was torturous. He raised his hips up ever so slightly, already desperate to be rid of his trousers which now had a large blue stain at the crotch, but Karkat ignored him. Instead he found Equius's hair.

 

 

“Did you get it cut”? He muttered, brushing fingers through it once, as if to pet him.

 

 

“Huh.....S'nice”.

 

 

This time Equius held his breath, not wanting the emotion filling him up to release vocally. But soon enough Karkat was snapping back into his other persona.

 

 

“I want you to call me Commander, while I'm punishing you. Is that right, you quivering, sniveling slab of sour slutmeat”?

 

 

He paused, his eyes turning hostile again, like a set of emergency brights turned all the way up. Equius wasn't sure whether he was more transfixed by them or the use of alliteration. Had Karkat wrote out a script for this? The idea was touching.

 

 

“I said is that right, private”? He prompted, his tone warning.

 

 

“Yes” he wheezed dumbly. Karkat knew what hemoplay did to him. They had discussed these things at length. “Yes, Commander”.

 

 

“Passable...but not great” growled Karkat.

 

 

What followed happened rather quickly, and Equius was rather blindsided by the lack of control he had over it. He would've expected Karkat to order him to remove his clothes to up the humiliation factor, but instead the mutant removed them himself, layer by layer. Of course, he had done a poor job dressing, so not all the buttons matched when Karkat forced them apart with a click, and his coat was already wrinkled even before he threw it, sending it sailing across the room to land heavily near his desk.

 

 

Once he started to lose more and more of his uniform he began to see the appeal of this method. He was spread eagle across the platform (and nearly covered it, as big as it was). Ordering him to remove his uniform would've given him more agency. Doing it this way, made his needs and wants seem irrelevant. He was just an object and Karkat felt no remorse for exposing him, preparing him to be used. He did it all in a rushed, angry way, reminiscent of a lusus dragging a wriggler away from something it wanted. Both controlling and dismissive.

 

 

He wasn't sure whether to feel dread or relief when Karkat finally hooked his claws into his waist band and dragged his trousers down, exposing his large bright blue bulge, which coiled and squirmed restlessly, trying to get everywhere at once and dripping indigo all over his front in absence of his clothes.

 

 

There was Karkat's face again, predatory and adorably small as he wrenched Equius's thighs apart. Equius looked towards the ceiling in his embarrassment, unable to stand the confrontation on that face at full force.

 

 

“You're a mess, you know that” he commented, tracing his much sharper claws down the underside of Equius's thigh. His thighs were particularly sensitive and trembled at his touch. His tongue tasted the bitterness of blood as his sharp teeth dug into his lip.

 

 

“Messy room, messy face...messy nook”.

 

 

“Ohhh”! Equius's responding cry was garbled and choked, as Karkat ran the pads of his fingers from the base of his bulge, down the part of his nook lips, slick and flushed with blue. His fingers were just so warm, and rough and wonderful. And Equius knew from experience how good they felt inside him, which made him want them terribly.

 

 

Karkat slowly traced his fingers up, down and around the exterior of his nook a few more times, purely to drive him crazy. By the time he was done the highblood was huffing and puffing, almost breaking his vow of silence because he so badly wanted to tell him what to do. The muscles in his abdomen twitched continually, caught between the duality of an adult troll's body, his bulge wanting to bury itself in something, his nook aching to have something pushed into it, combined with the intensity and scope of his own admittedly perverse inclinations.

 

 

Karkat pressed the heel of his palm against the soft pliant flesh, pressing so hard Equius could feel the weight on his pelvic bone. The pressure was delicious. His bulge lashed and his legs squeezed together as much as they could, desperately seeking some relief.

 

 

But tragically, Karkat was pulling back yet again. “No, Equius. Not yet” he said firmly. “Not until you've been punished. Is that right, shitbucket? Or did you already forget”?

 

 

“Yes Commander” he responded instantly. He didn't care if Karkat was hurting him or pleasuring him as long as he was being touched. Every second he wasn't being touched was black anxiety. He was already deep in that second consciousness he slipped into during these sorts of situations. He had described it to Karkat prior to this arrangement, and judging by the way those vibrant eyes glittered, Karkat found it just as fascinating in practice.

 

 

It was good to be desired. To be wanted. Although he had asked Karkat to treat him as though he were useless, he knew the exact opposite was occurring. He was being treasured. Paid attention to. Worshipped, even. And somehow he had convinced Karkat to do most of the work for him. Somehow, Karkat at least seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

 

 

 

While he was busy getting stuck in his own red, syrupy feelings, Karkat surprised him by nimbly lunging forward. He seized Equius by the ankles and forced his legs up vertically (he had to practically stand on the platform to accomplish it). At first Equius thought this was a transition to something else, but when Karkat held his ankles together in a vice, he soon realized that this was a pose he was somehow meant to hold. The realization filled him sudden uncertainty.

 

 

It was a humiliating position, to say the least. It put not only his rump, but his nook and wastechute on full display. He didn't need to be allowed to say anything for Karkat to see the offense on his face.

 

 

“....I think this suits you a little better, don't you think”? He said. “ This way I can take care of everything, and your slimy touchstubs don't even have to come in contact with responsibility long enough to fail at it. Am I right”?

 

 

“...Yes Commander” he blurted, a few seconds later than he meant to. His voice wasn't as confident. Karkat heard it in his tone perhaps, and paused with ears perked, perhaps waiting for Equius to use one of the safe-words. When it didn't happen he pressed right on.

 

 

Using one hand to hold up his ankles, Karkat once again took out the strap and made it crack in the air, with flourish. His sneer had turned into a full on grin that should have looked stupid with his stupid, dull teeth. But at least for a moment, he wasn't an ornery little twerp with delusions of grandeur. He was Equius's entire world, and he was riding on that high like there was no tomorrow.

 

 

“Try to think on what I've said while I'm beating the shit out of you.” he said, straightening his back, giving himself room to pull his arm back....and lashing the leather across Equius's rump in a flat, burning stripe.

 

 

Equius had suffered much worse pain, but mentally he was now vulnerable. With Karkat, he was now vulnerable. Something he wouldn't have even blinked at on a normal basis brought tears to his eyes almost instantly. And there was nothing he could do in this position to hide or shield himself. Everything was exposed, including his desperate weakness.

 

 

“Messy room.” Karkat repeated, following up the blow with several more, one right after the other. The strap made a dull whap against his flesh, but the sensation was not at all dull. Soon Equius lost a bit of his composure, and bucked just slightly with every strike, despite his efforts to keep still, to flatten his body into obedience. But to Karkat's credit, he held on by pressing close, like a hoofbeast rider. There wasn't anything he missed: the round of Equius's ass, or the spots further up that he'd feel later when trying to sit at his workbench and tinker, or the sensitive tops of his thighs, which made him babble, too quick to check himself.

 

 

“Karkat....”

 

 

“Commander” he corrected coldly, whipping the strap across both cheeks, and making Equius jerk in his spread out position, his nostrils flaring. He must've gone a little too far then, because Karkat's fingers petted his rump briefly, rubbing more warmth into the bright blue, burning flesh, but also comforting him with a respite of gentleness.

 

 

“Shhh” he said meaningfully. And then there was another pause, giving Equius the opportunity to say the safe word. But Equius found that the little moment of gentleness was all he needed. He sniffed, only wishing he could move his aching arms long enough to wipe his face of tears. His arms were strong enough to hold the position, but that didn't make it comfortable.

 

 

Next time, he would ask for restraints. He knew he could break them but it would've made it easier to have something to tug against.

 

 

Karkat wasn't giving him any freebies when Equius didn't ask for them. He dropped the strap unceremoniously shocking Equius by pulling out a paddle instead, a small round one made of some dark, thick wood. He didn't even have time to feel lightheaded with nervous anticipation before it crashed against him the first, time, so much louder and more traumatic than the strap had been.

 

 

Now he was sobbing in ernest and his legs kept threatening to come down and apart, but Karkat was relentless, pinning his legs up and continuing is assault. He must have known he could only keep this up for so long, so he made the most of it, bruising Equius's purpling ass and thighs with a merciless flurry of blows. He put his entire force into them so Equius could actually feel them. It must have only been a set of eight, maybe ten, but it felt like twenty or a hundred, or some other ludicrous number.

 

 

Equius was used to feeling sticky with sweat (or genetic material, on a very good day), but having salty tears rolling down his face was not at all a familiar feeling. He hated the snotty sound of his own sniffling. He hated that Karkat could see him like this at all, when only one other living creature ever had.

 

 

Perhaps because he was getting tired as well (this did seem to put a strain on his body), Karkat finally let Equius's shaking legs drop back to the bed. He took a moment to breathe again, listen to the sound of his own unsteady inhales and exhales.

 

 

Eventually he was aware of Karkat again, as he shuffled in the background, but Equius was no longer watching him. His vision was blurry, and everything seemed so loud and intense. It wasn't just the pain, it was like everything he had felt for the past sweep was suddenly demanding that he feel it, right there, right now, all the shame and fear that came with holding his position, the hard choices he had made. The pain had unzipped him and allowed it all to spill out, as if Karkat really had used his sickle on him rather than the other various implements.

 

 

“Messy face” Karkat said again, somewhere floating above him, but it sounded quieter, with none of the disdain. Instead the words were pregnant with pity, which was somehow worse, if only because it made Equius cry more. Well, he had worried about a lot of things going wrong, but this had definitely had _not_ been one of them. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't get the words out.

 

 

“You're such a pathetic oversized wriggler, I can't even believe it” Karkat said lovingly, dropping the paddle in favor of crawling up Equius, to crouch on his chest, punch warm kisses in under his chin. “But you're doing so good” his voice was muffled aganst his throat. “Holy shit. You're a champion”.

 

 

“Hhhh....” was all Equius could manage. But as Karkat rubbed circles into his bare chest and continued to pepper him with an aggressive outpouring of affectionate kisses, his breathing began to quiet. His ass was of course, on fire, but his body just had to catch up and remember that he did _like_ that sort of thing.

 

 

“You're a big, beautiful winner. And you're doing so good” he repeated, completely unapologetic about the tonal shift. He was just as concentrated about his compliments as he was with his insults. Equius couldn't help but snort in response to the absurdity. Even he had his limits.

 

 

“Don't laugh at me, assparade” he grunted, giving him a little nip on the neck. It might as well have been a wriggler pinching his arm. He was more likely to break his jaw biting him than break Equius's skin. Equius found himself chuckling in the back of his throat when he felt Karkat spit as he tasted more of his skin that he probably liked.

 

 

“Bluh! Gross. You taste like body spray and sweat....” he trailed off no sooner than he'd begun, his large eyes emotional and furtive.

 

 

“Listen flushcrush, we're not quite done yet. Almost, but not quite. Do you think you can finish? It's okay if you gotta stop”.

 

 

Equius took a deep breath, considering and weighing his options.

 

 

“Just gotta let me know, big guy”, Karkat reminded him, mid-nuzzle. Once again, he too sounded unsure of himself, and that compounded Equius's resolve.

 

 

“A Commander should finish what he started” Equius said, making his voice as measured and calm as he could, given the situation. Karkat took the time to gingerly wipe Equius's face with a towel from the platform's side table, and promptly discarded it. He quietly slid back down the length of him (making him shiver when his body remembered again, how aroused it was) and came back to rest between his thighs.

 

 

Equius was not entirely looking forward to being forced back into that awful legs-up position again, but what Karkat did next surprised him even further. With a flat palm, he reached between the blueblood's legs and squeezed the base of Equius's bulge. It was a hard squeeze, too hard. The base was bulbous, and the blue tip flailed wetly against his wrist, but Karkat ignored it and kept squeezing, forcing whatever little air in Equius's lungs remained out all at once, in a pained groan. The vice grip of his fingers dug into the sensitive area like pins. The pain was more focused than the whipping had been, more personal.

 

 

Just when Equius thought he couldn't stand it any more, Karkat released the pressure. His hand quickly became coated in blue as he drew his tightly fisted hand up the thick, wriggling shaft even as it tried to work it's way between his fingers and couldn't even come close to fitting. When Equius cried out, his voice was deep, sweet, gravelly with lust. His bulge tried to curl around Karkat's whole arm, but Karkat rebuffed it. He was pulling his hand back. It confused Equius for a good ten seconds, before his palm slapped harshly against his nook lips.

 

 

Equius whimpered. Rather than flinching away, he spread his legs further apart. It was the biggest conflict of interests he had ever been apart of, and also probably the hottest thing. No one ever paid attention to his nook the way Karkat did. He was understandably proud of his bulge, and did not begrudge any attention to it, but his other urges were very much ignored by the majority of his partners.

 

 

Karkat on the other hand.....

 

 

“Messy nook” Karkat purred, squeezing it and making him jump. “Fat messy nook”.

 

 

“Please” he interrupted.

 

 

Karkat paused, with his hand still raised. “What”?

 

 

“That is so darn vulgar. There is no need to take it that far” Equius said, despite himself. Karkat said a lot of incredibly terrible, shocking things but _that_ , in reference to _him._.

 

 

“Yeah well, I didn't exactly ask your your opinion, did I”?

 

 

Karkat followed it up with several more blows, each one increasing in force. Equius whimpered, moaned or did a combination of both with each successive slap, burning him where he was most sensitive. The rhythm was almost like pailing, and it sent an absolutely stunning mixture of pain and pleasure rocketing through his nerve endings, giving him that high, euphoric feeling he so restlessly searched for. At some point his mouth opened and he panted like an animal, waiting for every slap more impatiently than the one before it.

 

 

By the time Karkat had his fill of the activity, Equius was so sore and raw, it hurt to even hold his legs apart. It hurt to close them. It hurt to do anything. It certainly hurt when Karkat touched him, rubbing his fingers in circles along the puffy, enflamed skin, but nothing compared to Equius's shout when his fingers finally slipped inside him. He was so wet, it was almost seamless. They weren't connected, and suddenly they were.

 

 

Karkat fucked him up to the knuckle but with the force his whole arm, until Equius was large, blue stain on the bed, no longer a creature with any reasonable thoughts or opinions of his own. He longed to bring his hands down to cover his face, but they were so close...he just let the force of the thrusts rock him. He no longer even struggled to breathe, he had given up on everything but this.

 

 

“You're good” he heard Karkat mutter hoarsely. At some point he had completely dropped the “Commander” part of the scene. He was talking to Equius solely as Karkat, and Equius absolutely did not mind. “You're so fucking good. You're unbelievable”.

 

 

It was a smooth transition when Karkat finally replaced his hand with his bulge. He had to stretch a little to let his hands rest on Equius's hips. By then Equius had already come at least twice, but the sensation of Karkat burying himself inside him all at once, seemed to tap into a hidden well of energy that hadn't yet been exhausted.

 

 

It didn't help that Karkat's bulge was so hot in comparison with Equius's cool body temperature, that he always felt the little mutant would burn another hole right through him. Despite the difference in size, Karkat was no passive fuck. He wouldn't slow down until his power completely ran down, and he never allowed Equius to slow down either. He had to grind back with every thrust. It went on. Until he was dizzy with exhaustion, and he was sure if he tried to get up the sheets would all stick to him.

 

 

The sensation of Karkat coming, and all that boiling material spilling into him and then overflowing down his thighs to cool made Equius come a third time, but his body was so tired by then, he could do little more than twitch, and hardly any of his own material came out to mix with Karkat's.

 

 

His lower abdomen was a little numb, his ass was numb. His legs were almost numb. Equius had no idea how Karkat has the stamina left to even pull out of him, let alone climb back on top of his chest, but soon enough he felt him anyway, pressing into his favorite spot under his chin, tickling his throat with soft, useless horns.

 

 

Equius nuzzled him back feebly, with faint frustration at his quickly darkening vision. He wanted to be a good matesprit. He wanted to be affectionate, show his appreciation for all Karkat's hard work....but he could barely keep his eyes open. He had to squint like a troll a hundred times his age to cling to even the vestiges of awareness. Still, he felt he owed it to Karkat to try. At least to say _something._

 

 

“You are also good” he murmured, his voice so low he might as well have been talking to himself. “Very good. An admirable commander....and matesprit if I ever saw one”.

 

 

“'sgood. 'mglad” Karkat grunted sleepily, snuggling closer.

 

 

Equius paused, unsure yet why he had not lost consciousness after all the strain his body had been put through. Then he realized it was questions, keeping him awake.

 

 

“Why were you in the lab earlier”?

 

 

“Mmmuh...”

 

 

“Karkat”.

 

 

“Wha....”

 

 

“The lab”.

 

 

“Mmmy........husktop exploded. (becauseofastupidprogramitriedtomake).... so.... I had to use the lab to research stuff and write down hot things to say to you. "

 

 

"...Ah. Did you remember to clear your browsing history"?

 

 

 

"Concept: you stop pelting me with inane-ass questions and go the fuck to sleep before I rage choke you on my flaccid bulge-sheathe”.

 

 

When Equius allowed his eyes to shut completely, he felt that all his questions had been sufficiently answered.

 

 

“Yes. Good”.

 


End file.
